Blog użytkownika:Kryształek/Testy
No to tak... Nigdy nie pisałam niczego w drugiej osobie liczy pojedynczej ( "ty" ). A więc... chcę spróbować. Jak sądzę długo mi to zajmie. Jeśli chodzi o opowiadania, to takie są bodajże najrzadsze. Czytałam kiedyś kilka, na palcach jednej ręki można je policzyć. Nie że któreś pamiętam. Moja pierwsza próba, nazwana przeze mnie na końcu 'Smocze Myśli", stała się mieszanką pierwszej i drugiej osoby. Ciężko takie pisać, ale cóż, pisanie czeba napisane specjalnie "czeba" szlifować. Nie wiem jak skończy się szlifowanie tych moich wypocin, bo... Cóż, każdy przyzna, że mają mnóstwo błędów. Ale czasem... Po prostu lubię coś napisać. Wtedy na pa... Er, ekran, wylewa się nadmiar myśli. Napiszę kiedyś jedno o Slugterze. Ale na razie... Smocze Myśli (wiem, beznadziejny tytuł ale nie dla mnie wymyślanie ich :/) Btw, it's in... Pokemon World I jeszcze, pogrubione słowa w kwadratowych nawiasach te to są słowa ode mnie nie mające wpływu na całość. Smocze Myśli (Test #01) Ahhh... Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj... Siedziałem na stole w laboratorium, razem z Bulbasaurem i Squirtle. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł przez nie Profesor, a ty tuż za nim. Popatrzyliśmy na ciebie z ciekawością. Stanęliście niedaleko naszego stołu i Profesor zaczął mówić. Parę razy jego wnuk, Gary nie przepadam na nazywaniem ludzi kolorami (Green/Blue) więc... przerwał mu. Gdy skończył, pokazał dłonią na nas i polecił ci wybranie któregoś z nas. Patrzyłem w dół. Nikt nie wybierze słabej jaszczurki, która może umrzeć, gdy tylko jej ogon zgaśnie. Pamiętam, jak poczułem, jak coś dotyka mojej głowy. Podniosłem pysk i zobaczyłem twoją uśmiechniętą twarz. Tylko na potrzeby opowiadania *kaszl* Mrugnąłem kilka razy. Profesor zapytał cię, czy na pewno chcesz wybrać mnie. Bez wahania kiwnęłaś głową na "tak". Podał ci mój pokeball, a ja zeskoczyłem za stołu i spojrzałem z dołu na ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i pogłaskałaś mnie po głowie. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak Gary trzyma Squirtle. Zapytałaś mnie, czy chciałbym mieć na imię "Hades". Hades musi być Kiwnąłem głową i powiedziałem "tak". Jednak wiem, że wy, ludzie, nie rozumiecie naszej mowy. Pewnie usłyszałaś wtedy tylko kawałek nazwy mojego gatunku. Ale i tak byłem szczęśliwy. Zostałem wybrany przez trenera. No, trenerkę. i nawet dostałem swoje własne imię. Różniłem się teraz od innych Charmanderów. A kilka minut później... Wygraliśmy naszą pierwszą walkę. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem w stanie pokonać wodnego pokemona. Byłem bardzo dumny. I ty też byłaś zadowolona. Gary... Trochę mniej. Później... Ah, później wyruszyliśmy w świat... Walczyliśmy z trenerami... Zdobywaliśmy odznaki... Pokonaliśmy nawet Zespół R i uratowaliśmy całe Kanto. A ja sam... Cóż, ze słabej jaszczurki zmieniłem się w potężnego, siejącego postrach ognistego smoka. Bardzo byłaś ze mnie dumna. I ja sam z siebie też. Ale to wszystko twoja zasługa. Gdybyś mnie wtedy nie wybrała... Pewnie nadal tkwiłbym w tym małym, nudnym miasteczku... Jako mała słaba jaszczurka. Wszystkie nasze osiągnięcia zawdzięczam tobie. I teraz właśnie, gdy ledwo stoję, dysząc ciężko, patrząc na leżącego u moich łap omdlałego wielkiego Blastoise'a, ty podbiegasz do mnie i przytulasz. Uśmiecham się szeroko i zionę ogniem w powietrze. Gary, oszołomiony po porażce, patrzy na swojego nieprzytomnego startera. Po chwili wzdycha i odwołuje swojego ostatniego zdolnego do walki pokemona. -Udało się nam, Hades! Znowu się uśmiecham i ponownie zionę ogniem. Po roku, jednak nam się udało... Jesteś Mistrzynią Kanto. -takie miało być- i bezsensowne. Ale cóż, człowiek uczy się na błędach. Więźniowie (Test #02) to jedno... Jest bardzo dziwne, nienormalne i niepokojące... Ale jakoś na swój sposób ciekawe, przynajmniej dla mnie. Czytanie na własną odpowiedzialność. Jak sądzę to nieudana próba napisania czegoś podobnego. Wspominałam że bardzo dziwne? I idziecie dalej. i trzymacie nas w tych więzieniach. A my tylko czekamy na pierwszą lepszą okazję by się stąd wydostać. A gdy tylko jeden z nas opuśc swoje zamknięcie, zastepuje go kolejny. I tak w kółko. Może kiedyś dacie nam spokój. Jednak wątpimy w to. Oho, kolejny z nas otrzymał wolnosć. Krew widoczna na ziemi potwierdza to. Szczerzymy się. Lubimy ten widok. Cierpienia. W miejsce szczęściarza wpada nowy. Patrzy na nas z czystym strachem w oczach. Nie dziwimy mu się. Ale kiedyś i on będzie uwielbiał taki widok. Tak jak my. Słychać wybuch. Kolejny wolny. Kolejny zamknięty. Coraz nas mniej. W koncu trzeba będzie wracać. Wtedy szanse ucieczki pozostałych z nas znowu spadną do zera. Nie prosiliśmy o to. Nigdy nikt nas nie pyta. Nigdy. Bo po co. Przecież my nie myslimy. Prawda? Kiedyś jednak to wasza krew bedzie wsiąkać w ziemię. A my będziemy stać nad wami. Zemsta ma słodki smak. Czyż nie? Słychać krzyki. Wybuchy. Gruchot walących się budynków. Zdaje się, że została nas tylko trójka. I każdy z uwolnionych ma zastepce. Niedługo zawrócą. Znowu tam wrócimy. Do Niego. Nienawidzimy go. On nam to zrobił. On nas uwięził. Gdyby nie on, wszystko byłoby inne. Cały ten świat. Gdyby nie On. Oh, już wracacie. I tym razem nie było dla nas szansy. Pewnie nastepnym razem również. I nastepnym. Bez powodu nas nie uwolnicie. Bo po co. Nie mamy uczuć. Jesteśmy dla was tylko narzędziem. Tak, tylko narzędziem. Niczym więcej. Nic dla was nie znaczymy. Dla nikogo. Jak zawsze. Prawda? Już jesteśmy blisko. Nowi kulą się i drżą ze strachu. mają powód. O, już weszliście do środka. I idziecie dlaej. I nadal trzymacie nas w tych więzieniach. I znowu nas tam zamykacie. I zabieracie nowych. Słychać ich krzyki. Może przynajmniej oni dostaną wkrótce szansę ponownej wolności. Ale nie my. Jak zawsze. Ale ciąg się powtarza. Nastepny zastepuje poprzedniego. I tak w kółko. Nigdy nie zrobiliśmy wam niczego żeby na to zasłużyć. Nigdy. Prawda? No i też... Trzy osoby wcześniej to czytały, jednak nikt nie zgadł kim byli tytułowi więźniowie (czyli ci co opowiadali). A myślałam że jednak to będzie oczywiste. Ale... Jakby ktoś myślał, że wie... Napisałby do mnie na chacie na privie? Ciekawi mnie czy ktoś jednak zgadnie :P. Chociaż w sumie, ja pewnie też bym nie zgadła gdynym tego nie pisała. Ale może jednak komuś się uda. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach